Melvinborg's Return
by ryleej2000
Summary: In "The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants", there was a villain called Melvinborg, and he was sent to the void. But what if he came back for revenge? (Based on part 5 of Tony Crynight's FNAF series on youtube)


Two particular boys wandered through the empty halls of their school on a cloudy day. They were well-known for their comics and pranks, and today they decided it was time for a new prank.

George was excited. He didn't have any idea what he and his friend Harold were gonna do but he was excited. He looked over to the blonde boy but became confused when he saw that he didn't look excited like he was.

He rather looked a little frightened.

"Harold?" George spoke up. "You ok buddy?" he asked.

"I don't know." Harold answered. "Something just…doesn't feel right." he added.

George was even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Harold began. "I just have this crazy feeling that someone's watching us." he finished, looking around their surroundings.

George was unamused. "Really dude?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hear me out here!" Harold stopped walking and turned completely to his friend. "The halls are a lot quieter than usual. It feels like we're the only ones here but at the same time it feels like there's someone else."

He was right about one thing.

It was unbearably quiet.

George sighed. "For the last time Harold, only the people in the movie disappeared when Thanos snapped his fingers." he said, sounding annoyed.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Harold semishouted angrily.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you. Look, if there is anyone following us, it's probably just Mr. Krupp. And when he catches us, we'll just be in his office with him yelling at us. Business as usual, right?" George said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder in reassurance.

Harold thought for a moment and smiled. "Right." he said.

"Good!" George exclaimed. "Now let's go to the ceramics room and figure out something we could do with the clay!" he added, and became excited all over again when Harold nodded in agreement.

In the ceramics room, the boys worked hard at gathering all the bags of clay they could find. There were more than they anticipated but they still were slowly able to manage the task.

Harold put another bag on top of the pile he and George made and wiped sweat from his forehead. Before he could get another one, however, something shiny caught his eye.

On the floor near the pile was a Captain Underpants ceramic figure, like their friend Bo makes, but it was shattered into pieces.

He went over and picked up a piece, staring confusedly down at the Captain missing half his face.

Many thoughts raced through his mind, and he was so focused on them that he didn't notice a tall shadow approach him from behind.

"HAROLD BEHIND YOU!" George's voice suddenly rang through the room, and when Harold whipped around, he was able to see for a second a face before his head jerked to the right and pain shot through it.

The face was that of Melvin's, and it bore an insane and evil expression that would scare even the toughest man on earth; complete with wide, angry eyes and a large pointy-toothed grin.

And it was half robot.

Harold then felt the floor disappear from under his feet and he was brought closer to the face, the rest of his body being held in the grip of a large robot hand. He caught glimpse of another smaller hand with sharp fingers before it hurled toward him and he felt more pain shot through his face as his head jerked to the left, the feeling of the sharp fingers forever mentally indenting themselves in his mind.

He felt warm liquid trickle down his face and his heart beat 90 miles an hour at the sight of red now on the tips of the claws of the smaller hand.

Suddenly George sprang up, tie in hand, and smacked the human side of the villain's face as hard as he could, which was pretty hard because it caused him to let go of Harold, who landed on the floor with a thump.

Harold touched each side of his face and when he looked at his hands, they were completely red.

He was picked up again was but instead of being held he was immediately thrown to the side.

"HAROLD!" George shouted, watching his friend slam into the cabinets and fall to the floor unconscious.

Tears streamed down the tie-wearing child's face as the cyborg's robot hand picked him up, his own tiny hands trying their best to pull it away as he tried to breathe.

The cyborg grinned mercilessly down at him, raising the smaller robot hand, which had been cleaned of the color red, high into the air; the sharp ends of the five claws glistening in whatever light there was.

George knew there was nothing he could do to save himself. So he shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the worst.

And then the robot hand descended towards him.


End file.
